


Здравствуй, Солнце // Спокойной ночи, Луна

by SpiritHallows



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritHallows/pseuds/SpiritHallows
Summary: Любовь моя, я просыпаюсь с тобой каждый день, я нежно целую тебя каждую ночь





	Здравствуй, Солнце // Спокойной ночи, Луна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hello Sunshine//Goodnight Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630186) by [garbagesinboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagesinboy/pseuds/garbagesinboy). 



> Действие происходит через 4 года после «Возвращения домой». Питеру 19, когда он официально присоединяется к Мстителям, и 20, когда он переезжает к Тони.

Четыре года прошло с тех пор, как они встретились, как мистер Старк пришел к нему домой и они поговорили, сидя на односпальной кровати Питера, о том, что значит быть героем. Потребовались множество неверных шагов, небольшая степень опасности и ужасно много обучения; потребовались учеба в старшей школе, выпуск, настоящее веское предложение работать в «Старк Индастриз» и много-много счастливых поздравительных _слёз_ Мэй, чтобы Питер смог переехать в Башню Мстителей. Квартирку в Квинсе он называл домом с тех пор, как его родители умерли, когда ему было семь лет и Мэй с Беном приняли его к себе. Переезд стал большим и страшным изменением, но он знал, что принял верное решение, пошел за мечтой. Он стал официально работать как стажер в «Старк Индастриз», находиться при Тони как фактический помощник и числиться в рядах Мстителей как настоящий герой.

Сперва ему выделяют отдельную комнату, но нужда в ней быстро исчезает. Всё свое время он проводит с Тони, работая с ним в лаборатории бок о бок, и они… сближаются. Очень сближаются. До степени «проводить каждый день, почти каждый час вместе». До степени «заканчивать друг за друга предложения, практически читать мысли друг друга». До степени любви. Спустя полгода пребывания в официальном статусе Мстителя и несколько миссий, едва не закончившихся гибелью, Тони всё же признаёт, что не может вынести мысли о жизни без Питера, и Питер признаёт, что чувствует то же самое. Они не торопятся, действуя осторожно и стыдливо, как влюбленные подростки, но вскоре всё становится серьезно. Потребовалось четыре года, чтобы Питер переехал в Башню, и десять месяцев, чтобы он поселился в комнате Тони на верхнем этаже. На налаживание повседневного порядка времени не потребовалось.

\---

Питер Паркер – _жаворонок_ , человек-«встань с солнцем и вруби популярную музыку, едва выбрался из кровати», человек-«открой шторы и впусти МНОГО ЧЕРТОВА СВЕТА». Но он варит кофе, готовит завтрак и убеждается, что Тони во время встает, хотя тот обычно жалуется и пытается убедить Питера присоединиться к нему, проспать всё утро, пообниматься, перестать быть настолько _проснувшимся_. _«Пииитееррр»_ , – зовет Тони, по-кошачьи вытягиваясь на постели, и улыбается, как чеширский кот, заманивая его вернуться в тепло шелковых простыней. В большинстве случаев Питер закатывает глаза, и день Тони начинается с того, что его несут в ванную умываться. Иногда Питер уступает, ложится к Тони под одеяло и покрывает его нежными поцелуями, они обнимают друг друга и наслаждаются спокойствием мягких подушек, игнорируя обязанности. Но Питер делает всё возможное, чтобы это происходило только тогда, когда Тони не очень занят (что случается крайне редко).

По утрам Тони _очаровательно зависимый_. Мягкий, нежный, абсолютно честный. Слишком усталый, чтобы держать обычную маску безразличия, он постоянно льнет к Питеру, что бы тот ни делал. Пока Питер _решительно_ готовит завтрак у кухонного острова, Тони обнимает его за талию, пытаясь привлечь внимание или подремать на его плече. Питер делает французский тост, яичницу с беконом и заслуживает «Очень хорошо» за любимые Тони безглютеновые вафли.

Если в этот день требуется костюм, то Питер достает его, кладет на кровать и аккуратно разглаживает ткань, пока Тони чистит зубы, а потом ждет Тони на кухне, куда тот приходит в основном готовый, но обычно нуждающийся в том, чтобы что-то поправить в одежде. Питер помогает сонному Тони с галстуком, наливает чашку кофе, который _необходим_ Тони. Перечисляет деловые встречи и выступления, на которых должен появиться Тони Старк – к большому сожалению мужчины. Тони прислоняется к кухонному острову и пьет кофе, пытаясь поймать Питера каждый раз, когда тот проходит мимо на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Дуется и жалуется, когда попытка не удается, и отказывается отпускать, когда всё получается, держа Питера за талию. По утрам Тони скорее отвлекает, чем готовится к предстоящему дню. Он отвлекает от попыток сделать что-то, но Питер находит это весьма милым и не может заставить себя злиться. Он жалуется только из принципа: _«Тони, мне нужно собраться, пожалуйста»_ , – но ему нравится внимание, и они оба это знают.

Питер находит сонное _«только проснувшееся, но еще находящееся во власти сна»_ лицо Тони очаровательным. Более расслабленным. Немного помятым, с замутненным взглядом, но прекрасным, как и всегда. Лишенным беспокойства и напряжения, накапливающихся в течение дня. Свободным от пластиковой улыбки, которую Тони натягивает, когда находится на людях. По утрам он не Тони Старк, миллиардер, гений, филантроп и далее по списку, а просто Тони, расслабленный и желающий больше всего заполучить внимание Питера. Этот Тони – только для Питера, не для СМИ и журналистов, даже не для Мстителей и близких друзей. Этот Тони тянется приласкать его волосы и счастливо гудит, пока ест приготовленный Питером омлет.

Питер целует его, нежно и целомудренно, помогая Тони застегнуть рубашку ( _«Я сам наверняка бы справился с пуговицами: я же гений, в конце концов». – «Нет, пока не выпьешь две чашки кофе»_ ). Пока Тони заканчивает собираться, Питер порхает вокруг, заботясь о _мелочах_ , которые нужно сделать до начала дня. Помыть посуду после завтрака, прилично одеться самому, найти крышечку от зубной пасты, потому что Тони вечно забывает ее закрутить. Питеру нравится быть занятым в таком позитивном ключе, успевать сделать многое в начале дня, следовать утреннему расписанию.

Питер помогает Тони настроиться на предстоящий день и пользуется каждой возможностью дать ему как можно больше мягких поцелуев, невесомых ласк и нежности. Целует, когда поправляет Тони галстук, дает Тони уткнуться носом в его шею, пока они сидят на диване и вместе просматривают новости. Под предлогом улучшения укладки Питер проводит руками по седеющим волосам Тони. Это не делает Тони менее любимым в оставшуюся часть дня, но делает утренние часы _особенными_. По утрам Тони нежен, словно сам _нуждается_ в этом, он жмется к Питеру, как кошка, пока они читают заголовки новостей на Старкпаде. Утро – один из редких ( _слишком редких_ ) моментов, когда Тони позволяет кому-то любить себя, сдувать с себя пылинки, окружать заботой ( _помогать_ ). Питер никогда не упускает подобные моменты.

Когда завтрак съедается, кофе выпивается и все одеты и готовы к предстоящему дню, утренний Тони преображается в _Тони Старка_ , который чрезвычайно занят, являясь гением, бизнесменом и героем, и который готов к новым делам. Конечно, Тони всегда, _всегда_ ценит оказанную заботу. Он нежно и любяще целует Питера перед уходом.

Они проживают подобное начало дня с некоторыми отличиями каждое утро, и привычный порядок ощущается домашним, стабильным, и… И является якорем Питера. Помогает ему сосредоточиться, расслабиться, обдумать всё происходящее. Начало дня Тони стало ярче и легче с тех пор, как Питер переехал в Башню.

\---

Энтони Старк – сова, _неизменно ночная_ и не верещая в сон до двух ночи ( _«Я что, школьник? У меня нет времени отбоя, спасибо»_ ). Он будет проводить поздние ночи в лаборатории и оправдывать это тем, что он гений и хочет сделать как можно больше. Но истинная причина заключается в том, что он отложил ВСЕ свои дела на после полуночи, пока Питер не уснет, чтобы тот мог посвятить каждую унцию своего внимания ему (хотя Тони никогда не признается в подобной одержимости).

Весь вечер они проводят в мастерской, увлеченно работая над проектами и веселясь. Всё возбуждает в Питере интерес, зажигает в его глазах радость и _удивление_ , и Тони хочет каждую секунду видеть его восхищенную улыбку, когда они делают что-то, что ему и не представлялось возможным. В такие дни Тони кажется, что он живет ради этих моментов: прижиматься к Питеру за лабораторным столом, пока оба с головой ушли в какую-то машину, создавая жизнь из электричества и металла. Изобретательство получило новую энергию, когда он нашел того, с кем можно его разделить.

Они работают, чинят, проводят испытания в мастерской до позднего вечера, пока Питер не начинает клевать носом, а его веки не закрываются от тяжести и «Ох, малыш снова заснул за лабораторным столом». Так происходит всегда: около одиннадцати Питера начинает клонить в сон, но он с обидой настаивает, что может продолжать работу ( _«Я взрослый, и у меня тоже нет времени отбоя, Тони!»_ ). И Тони позволяет ему остаться, потому что никогда не может отказать этим надутым губам. Но, несмотря на все усилия, Питер Паркер просто не создан для ночи так, как Тони. Тони не удивляется, когда, посмотрев через плечо, видит, что Питер спит на клавиатуре, а строки кода на экране перед ним перепутались с зажатыми клавишами.

Но всё в порядке, даже превосходно, потому что у Тони есть повод отнести Питера наверх на руках (и Питер _обожает_ , когда его носят), уложить его в безопасное тепло их постели, убрать с лица волосы и поцеловать на ночь. Остаток ночи Тони проведет, сидя в кровати с голографическим экраном или Старкпадом, разбираясь с бумагами и письмами, которые игнорировал весь день. Он мог заняться этим пару часов назад, но тогда Питер еще не спал, что было гораздо важнее. Кроме того, Тони всегда предпочитал ночь.

Но, конечно же, поздние ночи в последнее время стали гораздо лучше. Тони работает несколько часов, пока Питер спит у него под боком. Похрапывает, укутанный в одеяла, обнимает одной рукой Тони за талию, прижимая к себе нечеловеческой силой даже в таком бессознательном состоянии. Тяжесть руки, звук дыхания приятно напоминают Тони, что Питер рядом.

Питер спит широко, распластанно, занимает на кровати гораздо больше места, чем мог бы при своих размерах. Он пускает слюни и не один раз случайно сбрасывал с постели Тони из-за своей суперсилы. Питер – объективно ужасный партнер для сна, но Тони ни за что не разделил бы кровать с кем-то еще. Порой Тони делает паузу в работе, чтобы просто посмотреть на Питера, который обычно спит, свернувшись и прижавшись к его бедру. Машинально Тони протягивает руку и осторожно проводит пальцами по мягким каштановым волосам Питера, и тот сонно вздыхает через приоткрытые губы.

Тони нравится наблюдать за тем, как спит Питер. Он убеждает, больше себя, что занимается этим _не_ в извращенном ключе – просто, ну, Питер выглядит… _умиротворенно_. Тони особенно ценит это, принимая во внимание то, каким всё было, когда они только начали спать вместе.

Питера мучали кошмары, ужасные, вызывающие панику кошмары. _Бен, Берлин, озеро, здание, самолет, мужчина с огромными металлическими крыльями_. Они мучали Питера годами, а он даже не подумал поделиться этим с кем-то, попросить о помощи. В первую их совместную ночь он проснулся в слезах, и Тони понял, что подвел Питера дюжиной различных способов, даже не осознавая этого. И решил, что, не смотря ни на что, он будет рядом, поможет Питеру справиться с ними. Потребовалось много времени, множество разговоров об этом, выстраивания доверия и держаний за руку, пока Питер пытался просто дышать. И всё же кошмаров со временем становилось меньше, пока они не исчезли окончательно. Питер видит причину в том, что Тони дарит ему чувство _безопасности_ , ведь его защищает сам Железный человек, герой его грез. Тони в шутку настаивает на том, что причина в гораздо более удобном матрасе, чем был у Питера.

Как бы там ни было, ночные кошмары исчезли, и сейчас ночи полны спокойствия; Питер похож на ангела, когда спит, а Тони немного _романтик_ (но в этом он никогда не признается). Ему нравится, как лунный свет, проникающий сквозь приоткрытые шторы, мягко скользит по лицу Питера, придавая ему неземной оттенок. В такие мирные моменты Тони любуется каждой черточкой, каждой деталью Питера, которые не может оценить в круговерти дня. Его слегка покрасневшие из-за тепла простыней щеки, его длинные ресницы и их хрупкий изгиб. Его разметавшиеся в беспорядке по подушке волосы, равномерное вздымание и опускание груди – весь он, дорогой совершенный Питер. Тони часто задается вопросом, как он смог заслужить такое благословение.

Ровное дыхание Питера, блуждающего в сладких снах, является якорем Тони. Может очистить десятилетние нагрузки от стресса и тяжелого труда, помочь сосредоточиться так, как мало что может. И Питер стал крепко спать, поддерживаемый присутствием Тони.


End file.
